Private Twinkle Toes
Private Twinkle Toes is a RED HWM Sniper Freak created by MrShyguy999. He is the leader of a personal HWN team. His theme is Papers, Please: Theme Song from the indie game Papers, Please. Appearance Private Twinkle Toes wears the Golden Garment, a crit-boosted Teufort Tooth Kicker, and the Falconer. He wears the Soldier's Armored Authority, and underneath it he wears the Eye-Catcher. On his back is the Buff Banner, and he usually has arrows in his quiver. His face often displays cocky, annoyed, or mad expressions. Personality and Behavior Private Twinkle Toes is a insane and greedy leader, though his team never notices. When Twinkle Toes introduces himself, his neck cracks in a similar way to Spyper, though instead of a Sniper talking, it's a Soldier saying "Private Twinkle Toes" before it switches back to Twinkle's original Sniper voice. This only happens whenever he speaks his name. Private Twinkle Toes likes to boss his team around, and frequently punishes them even for the tiniest mistake. He isn't very smart, either, and much of his team's misadventures is due to his own stupidity. Despite this, his team stays with him out of sheer loyalty. Powers and Abilities *Private Twinkle Toes usually carries around the Soldier's Disciplinary Action. It has the same stats from the game, meaning when Twinkle Toes hits one of his teammates, they get a speed boost. *Whenever Private Twinkle Toes blows into the Buff Banner bugle he carries around, his entire team will instantly teleport to his side, aiding him in combat. When this happens, the actual banner from the Buff Banner appears on his backpack. *His backpack carries a variety of items, including guns, ammo, and Medikits. Stored weapons include a default Shovel and the Engineer's primary Panic Attack (which acts like a normal shotgun) *Twinkle Toes also uses the (Festive) Huntsman bow for ranged attacks. *What makes Twinkle Toes different from his team (and other mercenaries in general) is the fact that his kicks are strong enough to kill normal mercenaries and a few low-ranked freaks. *Twinkle Toes registers as a normal mercenary, so he can respawn. Faults and Weaknesses *Because his Disciplinary Action has the same stats from the game, it does less damage. *If Twinkle Toes somehow loses his bugle, he cant summon his team to back him up. *If Twinkle Toes wants to carry something that's not a gun, a Medkit, or some ammo, it would have to be the right size to fit into his backpack. *Private Twinkle Toes' upper body strength is weaker than his lower body, so his punches are weaker than his kicks. *As mentioned before, Private Twinkle Toes isn't very intelligent, so his attack strategies will usually be very straight-forward and predictable. HWN Team Private Twinkle Toes team consists of all the classes. They usually have a random face when around Twinkle Toes. Since they are normal mercenaries, they respawn. Team.jpg|Twinkle Toe's Team Other.jpg|The Other Two. Appearence and Personality The entire team wear no cosmetics, and act like stupider versions of normal tf2 mercenaries (with the exception of 1 of them.). Each team member have the same personality as the original mercenaries. The Other Two The Other Two (that's what they are actually called) are a duo and are second/third in charge of Twinkle Toes team. The Other Two are a Pyro and Soldier that wear cosmetics to separate them from the other team. Appearence and Personality Soldier: The Soldier wears a Sniper Mask and The Captains Cocktails, and a Antarctic Parka. He is usually silent, and usually just grunts, chuckles, and mutters "yah...." when getting orders. Unlike normal soldiers, he is quite smart and works with Twinkle Toes when coming up with strategies (though Twinkle Toes doesnt listen to his ideas). Pyro: The Pyro wears a BLU Bolted Birdcage, The Lunatic's Leather, and the Russian Rocketeer. His face, unlike other pyros, is random like the other team. The Pyro is the most insane and idiotic of the team, causing most of the teams mistakes. Powers and Abilities Soldier: The Soldier uses a Festive Shotgun and a Direct Hit. Pyro: The Pyro uses a Festive Backburner and a normal Fire Axe. Weaknesses Both of them are just normal mercenaries, and both have the same durability as their class. Trivia *The idea of Twinkle Toes wearing the armored authority came from the idea when the creator watched a "smexual" video were a sniper wore a armored authority. *Originally, Private Twinkle Toes was gonna be a loner, not the leader of a team, but later it was changed. The team was gonna be different though. The team was gonna be bigger and be a varitie of classes, and part of the team was gonna be tamed pootis birds. Category:Snipers Category:RED Team Category:Leaders Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Freaks Made by Tim-McCarty